


Slip-ups and Punishment

by HartUnited



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited





	1. Chapter 1

October 7th 2013 – England Senior Call-Ups  
The word went round that Stevie wanted the entire team in his room after lunch for an off the books team meeting. By 1.30 everyone was there, the ‘senior five’ sat on Stevie’s bed and the others spread around on the floor waiting for Stevie to start talking.  
“Alright lads, this is the most important week and a half of your year; Wayne and you other strikers you’ve gotta get goals, half the work is getting the god damn goals.” Stevie was glaring menacingly at the strikers young and old, junior and senior – he wanted to go to his last world cup and he knew Frankie felt the same. “I and the other midfielders are going to bust a gut so I want all of you working hard not to waste the goals I know our strikers will produce.” Passion was flowing through the eyes of the experienced England captain, imploring his teammates to give him his desire – his last world cup finals.  
Stevie paused, a hard look settling on his handsome features. “That brings me on to my final point – Joe. You can’t fuck up this time, no time for mistakes and no time left to concede goals. Frank and I have agreed that if you concede even one goal, you will be punished in whatever way we deem fit. Be it cleaning every room in this hotel or giving your body over to us – you will be punished!”  
Joe nodded; he knew he couldn’t afford to fuck up again. He had been ashamed when he fucked up against Poland last year and then again against Montenegro. It was too late to do that again. “Yes captain, no mistakes.

Friday 11th October 2013 – England vs Montenegro  
‘And that’s it folks, tonight’s game has finished 4-1 to the Three Lions, and they are one win from the World Cup finals in Brazil.’


	2. Chapter 2

In the dressing room after the game, everyone but Joe was buzzing – he’d conceded again and knew that the evening wouldn’t pleasant arriving back at the hotel. “Joe? Is everything ok mate?” Milly had sat next to him. “James I fucked up again and Stevie is gonna kill me! You heard him.” James sighed – he could see why Stevie had told Joe what he did, but it broke his heart to see his best friend so upset over a mistake. “Joe, go for a run when we get back and clear your head.” He nodded miserably – “And when you’re done wait in my room – don’t worry bout Stevie til I get you. Ok?” A small smile and a nod – Joe was comfortable with the plan.

 

**Later in Stevie’s room**

“Joe, calm down – I promise that Frank and I won’t hurt you.” The run hadn’t cleared his head and he was bordering on panic. Stevie had passed a message through James that it would only be the 2 captains for his punishment. A small relief for Joe. Frank approached Joe like one approached a wounded animal and pulled him into a hug. “All we’re gonna do is remind you that mistakes have consequences.”

 

He paused for thought and continued “20 smacks and I’ll fuck your throat while Stevie fucks your arse.” Joe met his eyes – that didn’t sound too bad to him. He was expecting something much worse. “3 rule though – tank us for the smacks after each one; don’t beg – if you’re gonna get off, it’ll be on our terms; and if everything gets too much then shout ‘BRAZIL’ and we’ll stop ok.” Joe nodded, he was happy with his rules and punishment and a get out if he needed it desperately.

 

Stevie stood up and his facial features turned cold and demanded “Strip.” Confidently Joe stood up and slowly pulled off his international uniform; the jacket first, followed by the shirt and joggers. Taking a deep breath, Joe dropped his boxers and faced his punishers. “I’m ready!” Quickly Frank and Stevie stripped off, Frank sat back down and beckoned Joe over. “Remember your rules” Joe nodded “Over my lap then.” With the grace of a dancer, Joe bent over his lap and waited for his punishment.

 

SLAP! Joe wiggled uncomfortably. “One – Thank you” Frank continued to lay on hard smacks all over Joe’s arse. Smack 10 had him moaning in discomfort. Finally Frank laid the final smack and through tears gave his response “Twenty –Thank you”

 

“Good boy Joe, you took those well – I’m proud of you!” Frank was proud of the young goalkeeper. Quickly he prepped him, enough to ensure that nothing tore, but no more. Stevie had insisted that Joe needed to feel his punishment. Stevie took over the dominant role. “Hands and knees Joe NOW!” Joe quickly followed – he didn’t want further punishment, especially as the tears had now stopped.

 

Stevie thrust in to Joe in one go and began pumping his hips instantly, a rough rhythm – it would be uncomfortable but nothing worse. At the same time, Frank was using his mouth and throat. He let go first painting Joe’s face in thick, white cum. Stevie followed marking his insides white. Somewhere in the duration, Joe had cum but had no time to enjoy it.

 

Discreetly Frank left – allowing Stevie to clean Joe up; before they snuggled to sleep. He would always look after his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally finished after a brainwave last night.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are appreciated


End file.
